


everything he's not

by serpensoptera



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Roughhousing, Trans Male Character, Wing Kink, lucio is a famous actor after all, sandalphon had a big gay unresolved crush on lucifer, slight illusion magic/mind fuck type stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpensoptera/pseuds/serpensoptera
Summary: This was impulsive. Desperate. Disrespectful. But Sandalphon wasn't sure he cared—he needed this. Right now, he needed this.“You said you're an actor,” he croaked out. “I need you to…”Lucio gently completed his sentence, thumb tenderly rubbing against his hand. “Pretend I'm him.”





	everything he's not

“Ah, I thought you were avoiding me,” Lucio said nonchalantly, not even looking up as he hung yet another shirt on the clothesline that criss-crossed the deck of the Grandcypher.

Sandalphon stood staring at him with his arms crossed, looking incredibly standoffish for someone who was attempting to at the very least _ be friendly _ with… well, he couldn’t think of a way to describe what Lucio was to him. A blatant lie, perhaps. So many conflicting emotions came up—especially as of late. He knew it he had to do something about it. What that something _ was _, he hadn’t quite thought it through all the way.

“I mean… it's impossible to avoid anyone on this ship for too long,” Sandalphon responded indignantly. “And after the whole… thing… on Auguste... I figured I may as well... try... to get over it, and we might as well get to know each other.”

Lucio peered at him suspiciously from behind a hanging bedsheet. “What are you implying, there?”

“N-nothing,” Sandalphon blushed and hid his face, looking down at the floor. Honestly, he never expected anything that came out of him. This is why he avoided him! Everything he did was… _ wrong _. “I don't mean anything by it.” Before he could fully process the implications of what he was doing, he tilted his head with a flirtatious smirk and continued, “...Unless you do.”

Lucio reciprocated the look as he shook out a bedsheet. “Please, Sandalphon, as much fun as it'd be to make you cry, I have chores to do at the moment. Perhaps another time?”

“That wasn't—” Good gods, _ that _ coming out of _ that _face, so calmly—it was off-putting. Lucifer was never so… assertive.

“I apologize—I'm only joking. But, I must admit, if you'll forgive me—anyone ever told you that you look adorable when you're flustered?”

Sandalphon turned away and raised a hand to cover his face, mumbling a half-hearted, incoherent excuse. It was as if Lucio was pressing a button he didn't know he had.

Lucio laughed softly. “Alright, well, as much as I'd love to play this game, I _ do _have work to do. What do you say to coffee tomorrow morning? I'll come to visit you in your cafe.”

“Uh, um, uh—” Sandalphon stammered. He couldn’t exactly say no _ again _...

With a twinkle in his eye, Lucio made the decision for him, “It's a date, then.”

Sandalphon didn't even justify that with an answer before running back to his room to drench his face with cold water.

* * *

Sandalphon poured out the fresh coffee into two mugs with shaky hands. He wasn’t sure if it was nerves or anger making him so tense. He had to admit, he didn't think Lucio would actually show up—but, of course, he did, and now Sandalphon had to suffer his unwitting mockery. Again. 

“Leave room for cream, please,” Lucio chimed, expectantly rapping his fingers against the table. Sandalphon inhaled sharply. He wasn't going to lose it. He swore he wasn't.

“Right,” he mumbled. He reluctantly poured cream and sugar into Lucio's mug, then got his own and placed them both gently on the table. He sat down across from the disrespectful doppelganger, fingers curling around the comforting warmth of the cup of coffee.

Lucio picked up his mug and sipped delicately. “It's good,” he said softly. “Thank you.”

Sandalphon tensed and fought back the sudden urge to cry. Lucio wasn't kidding. It was the moments when he was similar that hurt most.

“No problem,” Sandalphon said tersely. There was a moment of silence between the two, when Sandalphon tensely broke it, a hint of anger in his voice. “So, did you come here just to torment me, or…?”

“Not by any means,” Lucio said, apparently unfazed. “You want to get to know me better, didn't you?”

“I suppose I did say that,” Sandalphon mumbled into his cup.

Lucio delicately set his mug back down. “Well... I'm a former actor, to start.”

“Really.” It was more of a statement than a question. Sandalphon was distracted. The way his fingers delicately curled around the coffee, as if it was some kind of precious object...

“It comes as a useful skill at unexpected times. I was very popular. This pretty face, quite literally, caused some rather raucous fights.” Lucio laughs softly. That laugh again. Subdued, but genuine.

Sandalphon nodded weakly. He abruptly felt sick. Airsickness again, had to be.

Lucio tilted his head, feigning worry—or at least, that was Sandalphon's interpretation of this heretical mockery. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” he mumbled. “Go on.”

“Right…” Lucio cleared his throat. “Well, I'm not sure if there's much else to tell, to be honest. I have to admit, I'm curious… Tell me more about the person that I look like. What was his name…?”

“Lucifer,” Sandalphon said stiffly, staring down at the table. “His name was Lucifer.”

He gripped his mug so hard it might break. 

“And he's everything you're not.”

Even that was tough for Lucio to roll off. There was a long, awkward pause before he hesitantly spoke up again. “Uh… maybe I ought to, ah, leave...” He had already started to get up from the table when Sandalphon suddenly looked up with wild, desperate eyes.

“No,” Sandalphon reached out to grab his wrist. “Please. Stay.”

Lucio was slightly taken aback—or pretended to be, Sandalphon thought, this entire thing seemed to him a game—then settled down again. He comfortingly placed his other hand on top of Sandalphon's, looking sincerely concerned. “Is there anything I can do to make this easier for you?”

Sandalphon paused for a moment. This was impulsive. Desperate. Disrespectful. But he wasn't sure he cared—he needed this. Right now, he needed this.

“You said you're an actor,” he croaked out. “I need you to…”

“Pretend I'm him.” Lucio completed his sentence, thumb tenderly rubbing against his hand. 

“I didn't want to say it. I'm sorry. It's not fair to you, that I'm like this.”

“Honestly? I expected it.” Lucio smiled and shrugged. “I wouldn't have humored your little attempt at flirting, if you can even call it that, if I hadn't been alright with it. I think it'll be fun, even. An interesting challenge.”

Sandalphon sniffled and gave him a look that was both confused and a bit offended. 

“...Am I really that predictable?” was all he could think to say.

“Oh, absolutely,” Lucio said with a catlike smirk that was all sorts of wrong on that face. “Now… it's impossible for an actor to improv a character without any sort of prompt. Tell me about your Lucifer. More details this time, if you don't mind.”

* * *

A few days of preparation and practice later, Lucio came knocking on Sandalphon's bedroom door. Sandalphon's core beat rapidly in fear and anticipation as he cautiously opened it.

They had gone over this. Sandalphon had his part to play, too.

_ “I have to admit…” Lucio had said with a probably faked bashfulness. “It won't be a perfect show. But I think… either way, I'll give you what you need.” _

He wondered what that meant.

“In a moment,” he called out as he sat up to open the door. “Come in —”

There stood Lucio, in a facsimile of Lucifer's clothes. He didn't know how he'd managed it. His usual attire wasn't all that different… a bit of actor's magic, maybe. It wasn’t worth dwelling on.

“Sandalphon,” Lucio said, with a startlingly accurate cadence to his voice. “I'm home.”

Sandalphon didn't have to fake his surprise or the tears that welled in his eyes. “Lucif —”

He was interrupted by a warm embrace. Lucio wasn't quite Lucifer's height, he thought, but it was close enough to feel like he was the towering, protective being he had come to love.

“I'm home now,” he said, gently. “I'm home.” Lucio loosened his embrace and shuffled to the side, gently closing the door to give them a bit of privacy for their game.

_ “Don’t question it too much,” Lucio had cautioned. “It’ll break the magic if you think too hard about it.” _

Sandalphon didn’t know how literally he meant that, and wasn’t sure he wanted to know. But he couldn’t help but blurt out, “How… how did you…”

Lucio tenderly raised a finger to Sandalphon’s lips, making him shudder. “Don’t fret over it. I am here now, and that is what matters.”

Sandalphon quivered, unsure what to say. It felt real... but didn’t. If it had been like this, it’d have been too easy. Too much of a happy ending. 

But gods, he wanted things to be too easy.

Lucio interrupted his self-destructive train of thought, taking his hands and looking over his shoulder. “Should we sit?”

Even in Lucifer’s trappings, he was still off—he was too forward, too assertive, too expressive. But it wasn’t… bad, necessarily. It stirred something in him that made his face burn.

Sandalphon made a vaguely affirmative noise and pulled over a wooden chair from the neglected and barely used desk that sat in the cramped little quarters. He plopped down into it while Lucio went and delicately set himself on the edge of the bed.

“No, no, sit with me, Sandalphon,” Lucio said with a soft smile, “It’s been too long.”

Cautiously, Sandalphon got up from the rickety chair and sat down next to Lucio, bashfully staring down at the ground. Lucio reached out and brushed aside the hair from his face.

“You’ve never been this… forward, Lucifer,” Sandalphon turned to look at Lucio apprehensively, in half-hearted attempt to call him out.

Lucio’s hand stayed where it was, the back of it brushing against the side of his face. Sandalphon didn’t want to admit how nice it felt.

“It has been a long, lonely time by myself. Things change.” Lucio shrugged slightly, “I have... had a lot of time to think.” He paused. “About the skies. About you. About… what I want.” His eyes narrowed, making his constant smile entirely too mischievous for Lucifer’s face.

Sandalphon balled his fists into the sheets, trying to keep his temper down. He had to keep trying—this was the Lucifer he wanted. Lucio seemed sure of that. 

“I suppose you would’ve. I’m... sorry you had to stay there so long.”

“It’s alright. I suppose…” he tilted his head, finding the words, “it’s penance for all the times I left you waiting for me.”

Sandalphon felt like Lucio had just stabbed a dagger through his chest. “Y-yeah,” he replied weakly, unable to come up with a more meaningful response.

Lucio gently placed his hand on top of Sandalphon’s coiled fist. “I should be the one to apologize. It wasn’t fair of me to leave you like that, to be so… insensitive, when I…”

He wouldn’t dare finish that sentence.

“...I love you.”

It felt cathartic and intensely sacrilegious all at once. Shamed burned in his gut. This is what he wanted, wasn't it? As Lucio leaned in towards him, gently pushing him back, he thought about how this had been everything he'd ever wanted. This is what he daydreamed about, what thought about on sad days by himself, caressing his borrowed wings as if they weren't his, touching himself as if— 

His thoughts were interrupted but Lucio gently kissing him—long, slow, and deep. His hands moved to pull Sandalphon closer to him, leaning both of them down so Sandalphon's back gently pressed against the bed. 

Then it hit him—why all of it seemed so wrong. 

It was wrong, because Sandalphon always knew he’d have been the one to say it first.

And in his fantasies, Lucifer had always been the one under _ him _.

Sandalphon effortlessly shoved Lucio back with all of his Primal strength, then straddled him, pinning him down onto the bed with both hands. He towered over the much larger man for a single, powerful moment, then grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him up to kiss him violently, passionately.

“I’m the one that’s in _ fucking _ charge, you sacrilegious _ fake _,” Sandalphon hissed, barely inches away from Lucio’s face.

Lucio looked mildly disappointed. “I thought our game would go on longer than _ that _,” he said dryly. 

Sandalphon stole a quick, angry kiss before grumbling out, “Pathetic excuse for an actor.”

“Ahah. Try again. I’m not so sure.”

Sandalphon didn’t know what he meant, then looked down—no longer was he looking at Lucifer, but it was just Lucio, plain as day. As if nothing had ever happened.

“Believed me for a while there, didn’t you?” Lucio teased. “Or, rather, believed yourself.”

“You’re shitty and so is your magic,” Sandalphon growled, balling his fist into Lucio’s collar.

Lucio laughed in his face. “Is that the best you can come up—”

Sandalphon interrupted him with another quick, deep, violent kiss, then yanked himself away. “No. It’s not.”

Lucio seemed satisfied with that answer momentarily, then with strength to match Sandalphon he rolled him to the side, switching their positions. He smirked as he loomed over an ever-increasingly angry Sandalphon, pinning him down even as he desperately tried to wrestle against him.

“And that’s _ my _ answer,” he laughed softly. “Don’t be too mad, now. You know I don’t like fighting… in fact, if you’ll settle _ down _ for a moment,” he punctuated his sentence as he dodged a kick, “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Sandalphon couldn't help but be still and gasp as Lucio unfurled his own set of six wings. They were glittering and glimmering with the iridescent gold, pinks, and purples he knew so well. So similar to the ones he would run his hand through in the solitude of his own room, and remember, and wish they weren't his.

And yet, like everything about Lucio, they were wrong. A wilder magic swirled around them. Primeval, untamed, as if... it was a prototype for what would later become Lucifer’s. That was the wrong word. It was as if Lucifer's wings were an attempt to improve on what Lucio already had.

“H… how…”

“You may touch them if you'd like. It is a bit of a long story, but in many ways… I am not unlike you,” he said, with almost a twinge of sadness in his tone.

Sandalphon reached up and dug his fingers into the downy inner coverts of his middle pair of wings. They were impossibly soft and immaculate, but absolutely coursing with that strange, wild magic. He inhaled the scent of feather dust drifting onto him, not dissimilar to fresh bread, and the pleasant incense that too had followed Lucifer wherever his wings went.

“Now,” he spoke up after letting Sandalphon ruffle around for a moment, “I’ve shown you mine, won’t you show me yours?”

Sandalphon, suddenly remembering his rage, yanked his hand away and tore out a fistful of little feathers with it, then tossed them to the side. “_ Never _.”

“I—I didn’t ask for Lucifer’s, you _ stubborn _ little sparrow,” Lucio grimaced, wincing from the pain of having some of his most delicate feathers abruptly yanked out. “I asked for _ yours _.”

“Nice to see that smile wiped off your face,” Sandalphon grinned like a cat. “But that’s a little hard for me right now, dumbass.”

“Fine, fine,” Lucio reluctantly let go of Sandalphon and sat back to give him room. 

Sandalphon paused for a moment, contemplating taking advantage of his freed position to wrestle Lucio back down, then decided against it. He opened up his dappled brown wings, shabby in contrast to Lucio’s brilliant splendor. Lucio reached out to brush his hands through the inner coverts, making him shudder.

“Now what?” Sandalphon grumbled, anxious with anticipation.

“Roll over.”

“Fuck no.”

“_ Roll over _,” Lucio repeated.

Sandalphon sneered at him.

Lucio retaliated, grabbing Sandalphon’s wing and using it to throw him to the side, down onto his stomach. He swung his leg over him, pushing down on the spot between his wings to keep him flat against the bed. Sandalphon squawked in surprise, writhing and beating his wings futilely to wrestle free of his control. Lucio leaned over him, his six broad wings casting Sandalphon in shadow and leaving his fairly generous quarters feeling awfully cramped.

“Do you know,” Lucio whispered into his ear, pushing Sandalphon’s face down into the sheets, his other hand dancing tantalizingly among his feathers, “what I meant when I said I knew what you truly wanted?”

“Mno,” Sandalphon mumbled with a shudder.

“You don’t want someone to coddle and deceive you,” he growled into his ear, fingers curling into his coverts, “you want someone to put you back in your _ place _.”

Sandalphon _ roared _at him and wrestled under his grip, slapping Lucio in the face with his wings and sending him momentarily reeling. He used this to his advantage, spinning around to catch Lucio’s collar and yank him down into a long, rough kiss—it was at an awkward angle, their teeth unavoidably clashing as it was all Sandalphon could do not to bite his own tongue. Eventually, he eased off his grip and Lucio tore himself back to catch his breath. 

Lucio smiled triumphantly. “You're only proving my point,” he said breathlessly.

Sandalphon growled and panted out, “Fucking shut up and kiss me.”

Lucio was more than happy to oblige. He cupped the back of Sandalphon's head and pulled him up to get a better angle before crashing their lips together, heavy and desperate, anger mixing with arousal. He buried his hands into Sandalphon's feathers, combing through the sensitive, delicate undersides of his wings. He didn't miss how Sandalphon shivered when his hand drifted from his coverts down through his secondary feathers, eliciting the satisfying rustling sound of feathers being gently disturbed then smoothed back into place. At some point, he started to notice Sandalphon's hips rising up to meet his, getting leverage by raising a knee between his legs and grinding against him with an increasingly faster tempo.

Lucio pulled away to catch his breath, letting loose a satisfied sigh as he rocked himself back against Sandalphon's leg. Sandalphon immediately reached out to pull him back down, but Lucio pushed against him and sat up straight, tossing his hair back out of his face and taking a few deep breaths before speaking up again.

“That was nice, but I've got other plans for you,” he said cryptically. “Although I am curious…” he pushed his hips against Sandalphon's, eliciting a sharp gasp from the indignant primarch. He felt damp, but there was a distinct lack of anything pushing back against Lucio's hips. “How do I say this… you're not quite what I expected.”

“...Is that a problem?” Sandalphon said with cautious impatience.

“No, not at all,” Lucio shrugged. “Does explain some things, though. Like how you didn’t want to take off your—”

“Oh, _ shut up _,” Sandalphon breathed exasperatedly, “Either get back down here or get on with whatever the fuck you're doing.”

“Of course,” Lucio chimed, shuffling around to pull Sandalphon's tights off before casting them aside. Sandalphon thought about protesting that he should do it himself, but it saved him effort and some awkward wiggling so he couldn't rightfully complain. Lucio readjusted so Sandalphon's legs were curled on top of his shoulders and down his back, bringing his hips up to meet his face.

Sandalphon sneered. “After all that talk, hadn't expected you to—ah,” he was cut off mid-sentence by Lucio teasing his mouth across his clit with a smug look.

“Would you care to try that again?” Lucio pushed against Sandalphon's legs, curling him back against himself.

“I told you, I-I'm the—” Sandalphon interrupted himself with a sudden series of gasps as Lucio dug his tongue between his folds with the same sudden fervor he'd kissed him with just moments before.

Sandalphon twitched and shivered under him, balling his hands into the sheets as Lucio ruthlessly drove himself deeper and deeper between his legs. His wings flicked and curled with every little jolt—one second Lucio was sucking against his clit, the next dotting the inside of his legs with teasing kisses that left him wanting more. 

Sandalphon wanted to make some kind of smart comment about Lucio serving him, but it was hard to form a single coherent thought with how hard it was to keep up with Lucio's rapid, unpredictable attacks against him. Instead, he showed his defiance by burying a hand into Lucio’s hair, pulling him down roughly by his scalp. Lucio didn’t seem to mind.

It didn't take long for Sandalphon to peak with a series of sharp, gasping breaths and involuntary whole-body shivers. “S-s-stop,” he stammered out as he tried to pull away. Lucio didn’t listen initially, causing Sandalphon to weakly kick at him and shove his head away with a more firm “S-s-_ stop! _” 

Lucio relented and relaxed his grip on Sandalphon's legs, taking a deep breath. “I suppose you thought wrong, hm?” he chuckled.

“Fuck you,” Sandalphon gasped, chest dramatically lifting up and down with each breath.

“Careful, I might take you up on that,” Lucio winked and wiped his mouth. Sandalphon wanted to punch him for it.

“Stop saying shit like that, it's hot,” Sandalphon blurted out, lacking any sort of filter in his dizzy afterglow. When he saw the look on Lucio's face, he immediately regretted it.

Lucio laughed triumphantly. “Oh, finally, you admit it! You _ love _ it when—” 

“Shut up. Next time, I'm beating the _ shit _ out of you,” Sandalphon retorts.

Lucio's eyes twinkled at the implication of a next time. He almost teases him for it, but decides against it. “Well... I'm not done just yet.”

“No offense, but I could not give less of a shit whether or not you finish,” he groaned. “And go wash your mouth out before you kiss me again. That's gross.”

Lucio let Sandalphon’s legs drop, and moved to brush his skirt out of the way. “Too bad you don’t have a ch—”

Sandalphon, still a little disoriented, lept up and shoved Lucio to the bed, using both his hands and knees to pin down all of his copycat wings. Spacious as it was, the cabin was still too small for two roughhousing primals, and Lucio’s head hit the wall before landing against the bed. 

“_ No _,” Sandalphon said, simply.

“Bastard,” Lucio groaned. He lifted a hand to rub at the sore spot on his head, but Sandalphon quickly snapped it back against the bed.

“You’re listening to _ me _ now,” Sandy whispered, his shadowed eyes glinting with all the terrible might befitting the Supreme Primarch’s heir. Lucio could feel Sandalphon’s breath hot against his neck. He still didn’t grace Lucio with those six pure wings, but he could _ feel _ their presence radiating off of him, the faint electric tingle of magic in the air.

Lucio had finally run out of witty things to say.

“Damn right,” Sandalphon hissed at Lucio’s paralyzed expression, looking much like a cat that had just caught a little bird.

He let Lucio’s hand go, just for a moment, only to slam both hands back down above his head with a strength that made Lucio think that perhaps he’d been less of Lucifer’s equal than he’d thought. Sandalphon straddled him, knees dug in between Lucio’s lower and middle wings in a way that just turned them into dead weight—he couldn’t get any leverage to spring back up. His now free hand dug into the coverts of his upper set of wings, roughly pulling and preening at the delicate feathers. He felt the bare patch that he’d plucked earlier, and it made him grin.

“I wonder if I can make you _ beg _, sinner,” he cooed, dancing his fingers along that sensitive, achy spot. Lucio squirmed under him, his breathing coming out in quick little pants. Sandalphon laughed when he realized what a terrible prank Lucio had pulled against himself—leaving himself wholly unsatisfied until the end, when he’d unexpectedly had it all turned against him.

Slowly so as to not lose control—and keeping him distracted with the constant threat of having more feathers pulled out—Sandalphon moved his knee to press down on Lucio’s crotch. Lucio gasped sharply as Sandalphon rocked back and forth against his erection, his whole body twitching with every moment. 

“Oh, you’re right. This is fun,” Sandalphon chuckled. He wasn’t quite sure where the words were coming from, but he certainly wasn’t going to stop them. 

“You know what’s the funny thing? Like this… laying down like this, fully surrendered under _ me _,” Sandalphon said slowly, deliberately, as he rolled his knee over Lucio’s cock, “you look more like how Lucifer would than ever. I’d say that means that, perhaps, I’m the one that’s sacrilegious now, but—” Sandalphon leaned down to just centimeters away from Lucio’s face,” —we already knew that, didn’t we?”

Lucio stammered, “D-did we?”

Sandalphon laughed cruelly as he took his knee away from Lucio’s groin and moved to straddle one of his legs. He curled Lucio’s other leg up against his side, so that his bare slit was just centimeters from Lucio’s still-clothed cock.

Lucio made a noise somewhere between a grumble and a whine as he desperately tried to arc his hips up to meet Sandalphon, seeking any kind of release. “Not sure if you noticed, but I’m still wearing —”

“Oh, I did. It’s intentional.” It was Sandalphon’s turn to look down at him with a shit-eating grin. “You want it _ so bad _, don’t you? And you’re not getting it.”

The surprise was wearing off, and Lucio was starting to test the limits of his restraints, wings pushing against Sandalphon’s weight. A sharp yank against a fistful of coverts put a stop to that, and Lucio gasped in a mixture of pleasure and pain. His eyes were firmly fixed down towards his groin, where Sandalphon was still managing to stay just out of reach of his increasingly desperate thrusts.

“How do you ask?” Sandalphon teased, slowly sliding a hand from his coverts and down into the soft tertiary feathers near his back.

“I’m—don’t be ridiculous —”

Sandalphon shrugged and started to pull away even further. “I could just, you know, leave, if that’s what you’d prefer.”

“W-wait, no! Don’t, ah—I mean—please.”

“Please what?” 

Lucio bit his lip and sighed, silently admitting that his pride had been crushed. In a soft voice, almost a whisper, he said, “_ Fuck me. Please. _”

“There you go,” Sandalphon said, satisfied. He lowered himself against Lucio’s cock and rocked back and forth against its length. Lucio gasped with every movement, fervently grinding back, too desperate to maintain any kind of pattern or rhythm. The thin cloth of his leggings between them annoyed him at first, but with time created a pleasurable friction, growing damp and slick with their movements.

With all of the teasing and warm up, it didn’t take long before Lucio climaxed, his breaths becoming heavier and hoarser until he came with a breathy moan. His leggings were practically ruined now, soaked with their own fluids. While Lucio laid there in a daze, Sandalphon finished himself off, leaning back and rubbing his clit until he came jerkily with a sharp gasp.

The two of them sat there in the afterglow, tired and panting, staring into space. It was finally hitting both of them how much they’d completely tired eachother out. Sandalphon retracted his wings first, then Lucio shortly after.

Sandalphon clambered off of Lucio and the bed, picking up his leggings that had somehow ended up on the floor while they wrestled. Lucio stood up next and went to rinse his face off in the bathroom connected to Sandalphon’s quarters. Both of them went about their business in silence, for a moment, processing all of what had just transpired.

When Lucio returned, Sandalphon turned to look at him, and they just stared at each other for a long moment. Not with any kind of romance or longing, not even any real kind of affection—both stood expressionless, the only sound being their breathing and the natural creak of the airship in flight.

Breaking the standoff, Sandalphon rushed at Lucio, shoving him into a long, deep kiss. His hands curled around the base of his head, pressing and pulling him closer. It wasn’t the desperate, violent crash of teeth and tongue before—more slow, more passionate. Lucio wondered if this, despite all of the teasing and illusions earlier, was the moment that Sandalphon truly saw Lucifer in his face.

Or, perhaps, he finally _didn't_.

Sandalphon pulled his lips away after a while, but his hands lingered. “Thank you,” he said, softly. “I… I needed that.”

“It was my pleasure,” Lucio smiled—genuinely, this time. “If you ever need… this… again…”

“I’ll let you know,” Sandalphon accentuated the statement with a wink. He avoided looking directly at Lucio’s face, but still kept his hands curled around him, as he looked for the words to express what he wanted. “Would you… lay down with me? For the… rest of the night. It’s… it’s alright if not.”

“Of course,” Lucio said, caught a little off-guard by the request. He’d been expecting Sandalphon to throw him out as soon as he was finished. He laughed weakly. “Honestly, I wasn’t looking forward to walking around the Grandcypher at night in such a state.”

“Thank you,” Sandalphon mumbled as he collapsed into Lucio’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first fic I've finished since like... middle school. be gentle pls
> 
> I originally started writing this before Maydays, and then changed it so that it took place after that stuff. Hopefully, it was for the better!
> 
> I'm usually an artist but I'd like to write more after this, I think. We'll see! 
> 
> I'm on twitter @serpensoptera if you're so inclined to follow. And thank you to mechabre for betaing!


End file.
